<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Night of Mad Inventors by SomeSuperHero</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317602">The Night of Mad Inventors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSuperHero/pseuds/SomeSuperHero'>SomeSuperHero</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Central Park, Dating, Different ratings per chapter, Different stuff, F/M, Fluff, Fuzzies, Kindness, PTSD, Smut, Soft sex, The Doctor cries alittle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:28:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSuperHero/pseuds/SomeSuperHero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a mature piece I thought about, after a grand total of zero hours of sleep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thirteenth Doctor/ Nikola Tesla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The Doctor totally has a crush on Tesla.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Mature)</p><p>Tesla was soft with The Doctor, as if she was fragile, and right now she was- at least mentally fragile. He caressed the side of her head, her blonde hair beneath his fingers, not intertwined in it.<br/>
While he gently moved his hips, she grunted quietly and held on to the sheets. Honestly, this felt more like a deep massage, than sex, but she knew she was about to climax, again, anyways.<br/>
Tesla filled her with human warmth, and The Doctor felt her own tenseness in her stomach release., making both of them groan. He slowly pulled out of her, and The Doctor whimpered.<br/>
“Please, don’t go, yet.” He propped up on an elbow and stroked her breast, even softer than before, not smug at all.<br/>
He smiled, rolling onto his back, and she snuggled up next to him. After just a second of silence, she broke out in tears.<br/>
This want like having sex with Lord Byron, or The Master, or Clara Oswald( whom she all danced with in this form); this time was different. She wanted to.<br/>
Tesla was like having sex with River: soft and sweet and, maybe, even romantic.It reminded her that sex was supposed to be something special, not doing it just because you were bored.<br/>
“I’m sorry, just being hormonal.” She said, knowing, in this form, she could blame anything on that, but it was the truth...  Sort of.<br/>
She snuggled deeper into Tesla shaven chest and looked up at his messy black hair and adorable eyes. “Are you sure?”<br/>
The Doctor nodded., but tears still leaked. “I think I love you, and it’s not fair.”<br/>
“Not really, Doctor. It’s okay.”<br/>
“No, it’s not okay, Tesla. I’m a time-traveler. I know when you die. I know how you die, and it already hurts to think about you leaving..... I don’t want you to go, but you understand. You understand to stumble through live with only stray dime, without hope in your heart. Without friends to guide you and stop you from making stupid mistakes..... You know what to do when people call you ‘mental,’ or ‘mad,’ but when people call me that, it just hurts.”<br/>
She sighed, but couldn’t control it now.<br/>
“Even you know how to with pain and depression and guilt.... I may not be human, but I have human-y emotions.... There isn’t a lot of people I can talk to about this, either.” She looked at the ceiling, and Tesla yawned.<br/>
“You’re kind, too. There isn’t a lot of kind people out there anymore... We need more kind people.”<br/>
“You’re kind,” Tesla said, holding her close.<br/>
“Nah, I’m a bitch.” She rolled out of bed, and pulled on some trousers. “I’m going to get some ice cream, feel free to fall asleep. You’ve had a long day.”<br/>
Pulling on a T-shirt at the last second, she walked out of the room. A few minutes later, she returned with a bowl of ice cream with a crumbled brownie she warmed up in the microwave. Tesla was sleeping...<br/>
And just like River, he didn’t snore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Day of the Dorks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yes please wanted more Thesla ... so chapter 2.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I created a ship... Ships are cool.</p><p> I am not a historian or a time-traveler,  if I get something wrong about language, items, or anything out of 1903, please inform me.</p><p>Comments are welcomed.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Teen)</p><p>The Doctor was right; when Tesla left, she started to hurt. Why must one always like those whom one could never be with?</p><p>  It didn't help that she had nightmares at night, and flashbacks during the day; it constantly had her mind set on the edge of just laying in a tight ball until th end of time.</p><p>    Daily, she felt like her fam was just wating for her to hit something out of fustration or quit having any motivation, but they didn't say anything... Atleast not yet.</p><p>  "Are you sure you don't want to come in for te, Doc?" Graham asked for th hundreth time, and The Doctor pressed a hand agaist the TARDIS, just a tiny as she was whem she brought them home from their first two adventures.</p><p>   The Doctor nodded. "I'm sure. You three go on. I've got stuff to do. Lots and lots to do..." She clicked her tongue. "See you in a couple of hours, then.'' The Doctor went into her blue box, trying to ignore the painful looks of her friends, and set the course to 1903, exactly two days after he left.</p><p>  //////////// </p><p>  Tesla was in his office, tighting a wrapping a wire to the negative and positive charge a battery that was connected to a series circuit. </p><p>  "Dororthy, can you hand me....." He turned around to an empty office. He pushed up the pair of goggles The Doctor gave him. </p><p>  Right, Dorothy was in London, trying to get him more investment money..... He should have remembered that.... </p><p>  Tesla was now at an impasse. He could let go and let the whole thing short out, ruining all  his work, or he could stand her for God knew how long until someone gave him the pliers... </p><p> He just had to be quick.... He let go, and immediately the electrical current grew too strong and the battery stared to spark. Tesla ran to the desk and grabed the tool, but befoe he could mae then return trip, a hot spark lit the blue-prints it was sitting beside and started a fire.</p><p>    He skimmed the area, remaning calm, in search of the fire extinguisher, but it was no where to be found.</p><p>Now, he was staring to panic, as it lit other works. Running around his office, he still couldn't find the one he was sure he bought.</p><p>It was only a second later, The Doctor ran in, weilding one. Quickly dousing the flame, she breathed heavily through her nose. The battery sparked again, and The Dotor ripped off the wiring, the battery sputtering to death.</p><p>  "There we go," she sighed, dropping the extinguisher on the floor. Tesla took a deep breath. </p><p>  "Thank you, Doctor," he said, and she looked at the now wet, burned papers, then the series conduct unit. </p><p>   "Parhaps use a smaller volt battery?" she suggested, as if her electrical knowledge extened further than 'reverse the polarity.'</p><p>   He smiled. "Parhaps." The Doctor looked up at him, and, without thinking, reached up to remove the goggles and set them on the table...</p><p>   "Nope, you still look like a dork," she said, returning the smile."What's a dork?" Tesla asked, confused by her 21rst century language.</p><p> "A socially-inept person.... Honestly, I don't think it a bad thing.... I'm a dork."</p><p>"You are the one wearing a bow-tie..." The Doctor hand went down the base of her neck, remembering she still had her tux from earlier. "Bowties are cool."</p><p>  Tesla nodded. "Yes, they are, aren't they?" She leaned on him. "Want to go to Central Park?" he asked, wrapping arms around her. The Doctor's smiled slowly melted. </p><p>   "We don't have to, Doctor. We could do something else." She took a deep breath, and forced the smile back on her face. "No, no. It's okay."</p><p>    1903 Central Park wasn't much different from 2012 Central Park, maybe that was okay, maybe it wasn't. </p><p>   No Beatles' sign, though, which Eleven love to sit around, jamming to Under Pressure on a record.</p><p>   But she wasn't here (on a date ( was this a date?) ) with the in-laws and the wife, she was here with Tesla.... Good.</p><p>    Tesla didn't seem to mind the people glancing back at a woman in a tux, who seemed to be with the mad inventor ( once again: date?), but happy to be here with her holding her hand, talking about other inventors that seemed to be tne "mad" inventors of their time... Eventually, they agreed that each and every one were precieved as "mad" through  gender, race, or any other prejudice that was going on ( maybe even simply, because people cannot be open to new ideas.)</p><p>   It wasn't until they had passed a staute, a winged angle, made of green limestone, it's arms spread open, as if it had the whole world in its hands, that she stopped. A crack was bit into its wing, and moss grew over the sandles it wore.</p><p>The Doctor blinked; it didn'r move, and she let out a breath she didn't know she holding. "Okay?" He asked, and she said," Close your eyes."</p><p>Althogh Nikola Tesla had no idea wqy, he did, and she blinked. The statue remained put... Her hearts slowed from th loud thumping scary things caused. "Alright," she breathed and looked up at Tesla. "Sorry. It could've been a Weeping Angel." She put on hand into her coat a held Tesla's with the other. "Come on."</p><p>    A bit embarrassed, she decided to remain qiuet, when he asked what a Weeping Angel was. Her pace sped up, dragging him along. "Doctor?" he asked, concerned, pulling his hand from her death- grip. </p><p>  "I'm sorry, Nikola," she said, and he smiled, making her feel fuzzy inside, like it always did. Her face flushed deeper, spreading warmth to her neck. </p><p> The Doctor stood on her tippy-toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. As she kissed him, his tiny mustache tickled her. When she planted her feet on the ground, she leaned on his chest, the buttons hitting her head. </p><p>  "Sorry.... In this Universe, there are trillions of species of aliens, besides Tine Lords and humans, and Martians, but just like humans, or Time Lords, or Martians some are capable of being cruel. The Weeping Angels come somewhere old, somewhere dark." She glanced behind her at the statue. "Not all statues are Weeping Angels, but all Weeping Angels are quantum-locked statues, whem you loook away or blink.... Then, you get trapped into the past, and you serve your life, as if you always lived in the time zone... Always a great source for paradoxes.."</p><p> "Have you ever lost someone to that?"</p><p>  She nodded. "Couple of times, but, once, I made a good friend because of them. Sally Sparrow was her name. You may like her, but I think she's done with time-travel."</p><p>The Doctor felt odd, like a boulder had been lifted from her,; it was comforting. "Are you hungry?" she asked," We could pick up some sandwich stuff? I'll pay.".</p><p>He smiled," I can pay, Doctor."</p><p>"But you aren't. I am." She stuck out her tongue. Just as she thought, 1903 sandwich stuff didn't cost much compared to 2020 prices. 50¢  for several slices of ham, 10¢ for a loaf of bread, and 10¢ for two apples (the rest of the needed stuff was in the TARDIS fridge, and PB in the pantry for dipping apple slices into).</p><p>  As they ate on a purple blanket from the TARDIS, Tesla asked questions, not about the 117 years economy or inventions until 2020, but personal questions: Gallifrey, her family that she once had there, and her space and time- travel adventures.</p><p>  And she told him about those things. About her brother she once had, whom died in an explosion. About how they used to bicker about nonsense. About her dad taking a 5 year out to the hills to star gaze. Tesla listened, with more questions ready to be asked.</p><p>  Some were answered with tears, and some with frowns, and some with smiles (twice with flushed faces from both participates). Then, when they started to walk, it was her turn to ask about his life, his inventions, his family life....</p><p>   Things were perfect, and by the time they caught up with the now, the un was fading, and her feet ached.</p><p>  "I don't think I've ever walked this much at once," she said, smiling, glad it was a cool day, or she'd be sweating.</p><p>   Once they got back to Tesla's office building, he asked,"Do you... want to stay? We don't have to... as you say, dance, it's just that you are really good at snuggling...."</p><p>   As cheesy as that was, she nooded. "Sure, thanks." She pulled him into the building. The dorks, the tuxedo-wearing woman, and the man who admitted to loving picnics ad snuggles, went into the bright, blue box, because both hated saying 'good-bye.'</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>